


because I like you

by merryofsoul



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, justice for jooheon ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 16:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17247584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul
Summary: Hyungwon and Jooheon decide to come clean about their relationship, but nobody believes them.





	because I like you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karlarado](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlarado/gifts).



> My belated Christmas fic for karlarado! I've wanted to write this pairing for you since you first mentioned you wanted to read it. I'm so happy we've become friends this year <3 I hope you like it! 
> 
> Thank you to tullycat for the beta, as always.

“No, I _know_ I’m right, Minhyuk.”

“You don’t know everything, Kihyun.”

Hyungwon sighs quietly and reaches further under the kitchen sink. He knows their First-Aid kit is in there somewhere. He’s doing his best to ignore the argument he’d walked in on. He’s still not sure what it’s even about. 

“He’s dating someone. I’m sure of it.”

Minhyuk lets out a noise of frustration. It’s so forceful that it sounds like it actually hurts. Hyungwon raises his eyebrows at the volume. 

“Don’t do that. We have to record later,” Kihyun mutters. Minhyuk doesn’t argue with that, because he’s not going to fuck with their recording, but he does jump right back into his original point. Hyungwon is still trying to figure it out, but doesn’t know if he wants to ask. 

“Joohoney would tell me if he was dating someone,” Minhyuk says, sounding a little sad. 

Hyungwon yelps as he jerks back and hits his head on the underside of the counter. He’s paying attention now. 

“Are you okay?” Kihyun asks, finally seeming to realize that Hyungwon’s there. Hyungwon sits back on his heels and rubs his head. 

“That’s who you’ve been talking about?” Hyungwon asks.

“Hasn’t he looked happier lately?” Kihyun asks. 

“It’s the cats—” Minhyuk starts to say, but Kihyun all but smashes his hand into Minhyuk’s face to keep him quiet. 

“Hasn’t he?” Kihyun asks again. 

“I guess,” Hyungwon says with a shrug. 

“There’s been less whining, too,” Kihyun says. “So that must mean someone is giving him attention.”

Minhyuk makes a face like he’s considering Kihyun’s words and can’t believe he wants to agree with him. Hyungwon turns away and makes one last attempt for the First-Aid kit. His fingers find it immediately this time, and he grabs it and stands up quickly. 

“He could be getting more sleep,” Minhyuk says thoughtfully. “He’s been taking a lot more naps lately.”

Hyungwon coughs suddenly. Kihyun gives him a cursory look before countering Minhuyk’s point. “Is he actually napping though? Or is he talking to a special someone?”

“A ‘special someone’,” Minhyuk scoffs. 

“Well, I don’t know if it’s a guy or a girl,” Kihyun says defensively. “‘Special someone’ is gender neutral!”

“It’s lame!”

“Do you know who it might be?” Kihyun asks Hyungwon, stopping him in his attempt to escape. 

“We should be asking Changkyun,” Minhyuk says before Hyungwon has a chance to answer. 

“Does that mean you agree with me?” Kihyun asks. 

“I didn’t say that,” Minhyuk replies.

Hyungwon leaves them to their bickering and heads back to the bathroom. Jooheon’s still sitting on the counter, waiting for him to return. 

“You were gone for a long time,” Jooheon says with a pout, reaching out. Hyungwon clicks the door shut behind him and lets himself be pulled in between Jooheon’s legs. 

“It was like, five minutes,” Hyungwon says. Jooheon doesn’t respond to this and tucks his face into Hyungwon’s neck instead. 

It’s been four months, yet Hyungwon can’t help the flush that climbs up his neck everytime Jooheon reaches for him like this. Skinship is one thing, but when Jooheon reaches out just because, or acts like there’s nothing he’d rather be doing than kissing Hyungwon, Hyungwon doesn’t know what to do. It’s overwhelming that someone likes him this much. That he likes someone this much. 

“Jooheon,” Hyungwon says, hands finding Jooheon’s hips and enjoying the light kisses to his neck. “Remember how we said we were going to keep this a secret for a while?”

“I’m not leaving a mark,” Jooheon says, sounding extremely grumpy about it. Hyungwon huffs out a laugh and pulls back so he can see Jooheon’s face. 

“I think Kihyun knows,” Hyungwon says. 

Jooheon’s eyes widen. “I didn’t say anything!” 

“I believe you,” Hyungwon says. “But apparently your face…”

It’s doing it now. Hyungwon can see the worry melt into confusion and then finally to understanding and horror. Jooheon’s emotions play across his face so clearly. Hyungwon’s not much better at times, but at least he’s confused the other members to the point that they’re never sure if he’s being serious or not. 

“I’m sorry,” Jooheon says, sounding horrified. 

“I’m not mad,” Hyungwon says. “Kihyun doesn’t know it’s me. And Minhyuk doesn’t even believe him.”

“So what should we do?” Jooheon asks. 

Hyungwon thinks about it while he looks for the Avengers Band-Aids he knows Jooheon likes. 

“We could just...tell them,” Hyungwon suggests. Jooheon inhales sharply. Hyungwon looks up at him again and Jooheon almost looks like he’s about to cry. 

“Oh,” Hyungwon says softly. He brushes his fingers over Jooheon’s cheek gently, just in time to catch the first tear. “Honey, why?”

“I’m just happy,” Jooheon mumbles. He wipes his tears away roughly and sniffs. “I know we both said it’d be better for a while, but it’s been hard.”

Hyungwon frowns. “I know.”

“So just...don’t hold back?” Jooheon says. His eyes are already shining with something that looks like anticipation. Hyungwon’s curious to see where this will lead. 

“Don’t hold back,” Hyungwon replies. “I better be smothered with love.”

“Oh you say that now,” Jooheon says. 

“Bring it,” Hyungwon says. “Now, why did you think it was a good idea to put Christmas sweaters on the cats?”

“They liked the hoodies,” Jooheon says with a pout, watching Hyungwon work as he opens Band-Aids and applies them to the deepest scratches on Jooheon’s hands and forearms. “I should’ve realized the bells would drive them crazy.” 

Hyungwon bites his lips to keep his laughter in, but Jooheon sees it anyway and shoves him lightly. Hyungwon fakes being hurt and staggers back, like Jooheon had shoved him ten times harder. 

“Ah, come on!” Jooheon whines as Hyungwon collapses against the wall in a dramatic heap. The louder Jooheon’s whines get, the harder Hyungwon smiles, until someone bangs on the bathroom door and demands to know what the joke is.

*

The door to the bedroom creaks open. Normally this wouldn’t wake Hyungwon, but Jooheon had rolled over not long ago and elbowed him right in the stomach, hard enough to wake him up. He hears whispers in the doorway and fumbles to the side for his glasses. He holds them up and peers through the lenses. 

“Who is that?”

“No one,” Kihyun says, at the same time that Minhyuk says, “We’re seeing if Jooheon is actually napping.”

“Well...he is,” Hyungwon replies. 

“I definitely thought he was talking to his secret someone,” Kihyun says. 

“He was,” Hyungwon mutters. Kihyun was half right the other day. Jooheon and Hyungwon do spend a lot of their stolen time talking, but they spend the other half actually napping. There’s something about taking a nap with someone you’re dating that’s a million times better than napping alone. “But it’s not a secret anymore.” 

“What?” Kihyun hisses. “He told you who it was?”

“Yes,” Hyungwon replies. Even in the semi-darkness he can see Kihyun’s eyes shining in anticipation. Minhyuk looks disgruntled that Kihyun turned out to be right. Hyungwon thought the reveal might be more dramatic than this, but. Oh well. “It’s me.”

Kihyun scoffs and tugs Minhyuk away from the door. “I knew you didn’t actually know.”

Hyungwon gapes as Kihyun lets the door close. Jooheon sighs in his sleep and Hyungwon tugs him closer instinctively. This wasn’t the way he expected things to go, but of course it turned out this way. 

*

“I never know what to put for these questions,” Changkyun grumbles. “Ideal type. What the hell.”

“Just be as vague as possible,” Kihyun says. “They’re going to run wild with the answer anyway.”

Jooheon has been writing for a while, bent over his paper with a serious look on his face. Hyungwon studies him for a long moment before writing down _dimples_ on his own paper. Hyunwoo glances over at Jooheon’s paper and then does a double take, eyes wide. 

“Jooheon-ah, are you writing a novel?” 

Jooheon doesn’t answer, just finishes what he’s writing and sitting back with a satisfied smile. Minhyuk rounds his seat so he can read over Jooheon’s shoulder.

“‘Tall, cute, funny, good storyteller.’” Minhyuk stops reading and makes a face. “This sounds like...someone specific.”

“Someone special?” Kihyun asks, head whipping around to pay attention. He exchanges a demonic look with Minhyuk. Now that they’re on the same page it doesn’t bode well for anyone.

“Ah, I should’ve just written Hyungwon’s name down but this has to go out,” Jooheon says. Hyungwon’s face flushes a bright red, but no one else seems to notice. 

“Hyungwon-ah?” Hoseok repeats. “It can’t be him. His stories are terrible.”

Hyungwon sits up straight at Hoseok’s tone. “Yah! Why couldn’t it be me?” He holds up his paper and shakes it. “And look what I wrote!”

Kihyun reaches out to steady the paper and frowns. “All it says is ‘dimples.’”

“Well, that’s as far as I got,” Hyungwon retorts, snatching the paper back. “And I couldn’t just write Jooheon.” 

“You guys are silly,” Minhyuk says. Hyungwon stands up from his seat and stares at him before Jooheon also jumps up. He reaches out and pats Hyungwon on the chest and shoulders, urging him to sit back down. 

“Why are you laughing?” Hyungwon asks. 

Jooheon can’t even pretend he’s not. His hands are gentle on Hyungwon’s shoulders, fingers brushing the skin of his neck. The small touch shouldn’t be enough to soothe Hyungwon, but it is. 

“You’re funny when you’re mad,” Jooheon says. Hyungwon gives him a dead-eyed look and lets himself be pushed back into his seat. He smiles at Hyungwon apologetically, and Hyungwon decides to let the moment pass. Everyone else is already focused on their own papers again, and not even paying attention to them. 

“They’re idiots,” Hyungwon complains. 

“Yes,” Jooheon replies. “You’re the smartest one here.”

“Thank you,” Hyungwon says. He picks up his pen again and writes _cheesy._

*

Finding private time in a dorm with five other guys isn’t always easy, so most of the time Hyungwon and Jooheon retreat to Jooheon’s studio, squished together on the couch. The kittens are sleeping in the cat tower with a blanket thrown over it for good measure because Jooheon doesn’t want to scar them. 

Hyungwon’s in one of his favorite places, seated firmly in Jooheon’s lap, thighs spread wide and knees planted on the couch cushions. He thanks his years of dancing for the flexibility that allows him to stretch like this. It gives him the perfect position to angle Jooheon’s head the way he likes it.

“Ah!” Hyungwon yelps as Jooheon sneaks cold hands under his shirt. Jooheon similes impishly and Hyungwon can’t do anything else besides kiss it away. 

A knock on the door interrupts them, and they both freeze up. Hyungwon relaxes first, remembering that they’re not hiding it anymore.

“I should see who it is,” Jooheon says, just as Changkyun whines through the door, “Hyung. I’m bored.” 

Hyungwon sighs and lets himself be shifted off Jooheon’s lap and to the side. He stays where he lands, not even attempting to look like he was doing anything other than making out with his boyfriend. Jooheon stands and unlocks the door. 

Changkyun doesn’t look surprised to see Hyungwon, just nods and says, “Hey, hyung. I’m not interrupting anything, am I?” 

He comes in anyway, even as Jooheon says, “Actually, Kyun—”

Hyungwon levels a stare at Changkyun as he plops himself in what was formerly Jooheon’s seat. 

“So, what’re you guys doing?” 

“Kissing,” Hyungwon replies abruptly. Jooheon lets out a little huff of surprise, probably at the way Hyungwon just outright said it. But this is ridiculous. No one else has believed them when they tried to tell them, so maybe if he’s more blunt, Changkyun will get it. 

Changkyun snorts and doesn’t even look up from his phone. Hyungwon exchanges an exasperated look with Jooheon and slumps back against the couch with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Why, Changkyun? What did you want to do?” 

Changkyun launches right into telling them about a new restaurant he wants to try. Jooheon shoots Hyungwon another fond look as he settles down in his desk chair, too far away for Hyungwon’s liking. Hyungwon gives Changkyun a dirty look that he doesn’t notice, and then resigns himself to the end of his private time with Jooheon.

*

Hyungwon stares at his phone and pretends he can’t see Jooheon hovering in the doorway. 

“You promised,” Jooheon says. He’s dangerously close to a pout, which is what Hyungwon is aiming for. 

“It’s too cold.” 

“That’s the point,” Jooheon replies. “It’s ice skating. It needs to be cold for there to be ice to skate on.”

Hyungwon contemplates this. “I think that logic stands.”

“Hyungwon-ah, _please._ ”

Hyungwon hums thoughtfully and rolls on his side. “It’ll cost you something.”

Jooheon comes all the way into the room and approaches the bed. There’s a smile trying to break free on his face, though Hyungwon can tell he’s trying hard to keep it in. 

“I have a lot of money,” Jooheon says seriously. 

“Wrong currency,” Hyungwon replies. 

Jooheon pretends to think about it. “Can I—”

“Just kiss me, you idiot,” Hyungwon interrupts, tiring of the joke he started. He reaches out and tugs Jooheon in by the strings of his hoodie. It’s awkward and off-center, because Hyungwon is still lying down and Jooheon’s up on his toes to see Hyungwon in the top bunk, but Hyungwon doesn’t care. He’s really hoping maybe he can get Jooheon to climb up there with him and forget the ice skating, but Jooheon pulls away. 

“I won’t be distracted so easily,” Jooheon says, breaking the kiss and stepping back. “Five minutes?”

Hyungwon sighs dramatically. “Ten.”

They’re at the front door, lacing up their boots and putting on coats and masks when Minhyuk finds them. 

“Oh? Where are you going?”

“Ice skating,” Hyungwon answers. Jooheon’s struggling with his zipper so Hyungwon reaches out and zips it for him. 

“That sounds fun,” Minhyuk says enviously.

“It’s a date,” Jooheon says. He sounds so pleased at this fact, and when Hyungwon looks from the zipper to his face, he’s practically glowing. Hyungwon’s more glad than ever that they decided to stop keeping this a secret. He likes being the one to make Jooheon look like that.

“Oh,” Minhyuk says. He looks sad at being excluded, and it makes Hyungwon feel bad. 

“Hyung, it’s like a date-date.” He does his best to explain it so Minhyuk will actually _get it._ “There’s going to be hand holding and kissing and everything.”

If anything, Hyungwon’s explanation makes Minhyuk look even sadder. 

“Have fun then,” he says, turning to go.

“I still don’t think he gets it,” Hyungwon says, staring at the space Minhyuk vacated. “I don’t understand it.”

“I can sort of understand it,” Jooheon says as they finally leave the dorm and head outside to wait for a cab. “I didn’t ever expect this to actually happen, so why should they think it would?”

“Why not?” Hyungwon asks. Jooheon adjusts his mask and glances at Hyungwon before looking away quickly. “What? What is it?”

“You’re…kind of intimidating,” Jooheon mumbles. “And you can be confusing. I never knew if you were for real or just messing with me.” 

“What made you decide to say something then?” Hyungwon asks, thinking about how Jooheon had blushed his way through his confession and made Hyungwon flip a bowl of soup into his lap in shock. 

“When we were working on Fighter,” Jooheon says. Hyungwon can’t see his face over the mask but he bets Jooheon’s cheeks are bright red. “When we were recording the part switch. You said you chose my part because you like me and you’ve said that before but it felt...it felt like you meant it. For real.”

“I did,” Hyungwon says. “I didn’t think you were paying attention.”

Jooheon bumps his shoulder into Hyungwon’s as a cab pulls up, as brave as he can be in public like this. Hyungwon wants to reach out and hold his hand, but he’ll settle for doing that when they actually ice skate. 

“You’re intimidating too,” Hyungwon says as they slide in. Jooheon gives him a disbelieving look. “I’m serious! Everytime you perform, I’m jealous.”

“Shut up,” Jooheon mutters.

“No,” Hyungwon replies. Jooheon’s eyes crinkle up in a smile and Hyungwon grins back, even though Jooheon can’t see it. “By the way, you’re paying my hospital bill if I fall and break my tailbone.”

“I won’t let you fall,” Jooheon says seriously. 

“Cheesy,” Hyungwon mutters. He reaches out and slips his hand into Jooheon’s pocket, their seated position and the drape of their scarves hiding the move from the driver’s eyes.

“You love it,” Jooheon says. 

Hyungwon huffs and doesn’t reply, but he doesn’t deny it either.

*

Jooheon’s only been gone a few days, but there’s a sense of relief that washes over the dorm when he finally gets back. Hyungwon knew he was coming, and wanted to be the first to see him when he got through the door, but Minhyuk beats him as usual. Hyungwon doesn’t think it’d be different even if they all believed they were actually dating. 

“Treats?” Minhyuk asks when he’s done peppering Jooheon’s face with kisses. He’s peering into the bag that Jooheon has slung over one arm, which is bulging with plastic containers. “What did your mom make?” 

“Yakgwa for everyone,” Jooheon says, pulling out a large tub of the deep-fried honey cookies. He pulls out a few smaller containers too and sets them aside. Hoseok looks at them curiously but Jooheon says, “Those are for Hyungwon.”

“Why does he get special food all the time?” Changkyun asks with a pout. 

“To fatten him up,” Hoseok replies. 

“I’m her favorite,” Hyungwon says. “Also, I’m his boyfriend.” Well, he tries to say it, but no one hears. They’ve already dug into the cookies and are exclaiming about how good they are. Only Hyunwoo seems to hear what Hyungwon said, but all he does is shake his head. 

“You guys are really committed to that joke, aren’t you?”

“It’s true,” Jooheon says. “We’re dating.” 

“I’m dating this cookie,” Minhyuk says, holding one up to the light. “I don’t need anything else in my life.”

“Why aren’t you listening to us?” Hyungwon asks in exasperation. 

“I’m listening,” Kihyun says absentmindedly. His attention is on the cookies too, but he hates when people think he’s neglecting them. Hyungwon lets out a huff of frustration and Jooheon shakes his head. 

Idiots.

*

“Hyungwon, are you alive?” 

Hyungwon blinks awake and shields his eyes from the sunlight. They’ve arrived back at the dorm, and all Hyungwon needs to do is stand up and stay there long enough to get to his bed. Hoseok holds out a hand to pull him out of the car and Hyungwon takes it gratefully, swaying sleepily once he’s on the sidewalk. 

“Do you hear that?” Hyungwon asks. 

“No.” Hoseok looks around. “What is it?”

“My bed. She’s calling my name,” Hyungwon mumbles as he shuffles toward the front doors. Hoseok snorts next to him. Hyungwon’s phone starts to vibrate and he fishes for it sleepily, swiping to answer when he sees Jooheon’s face looking back at him.

“Hey, Sleeping Beauty,” Jooheon says when the video connects.

“How did you know I was sleeping,” Hyungwon mumbles. 

“A car ride longer than half an hour?” Jooheon asks. “Of course you were asleep. Oh, and Wonho-hyung sent me a picture.” 

Hyungwon shoots Hoseok a dirty look and gets a blinding grin in return. 

“I miss you,” Jooheon says.

Hyungwon smiles softly. “This again? I was only gone for a few hours.”

“Too long,” Jooheon says. “Are you busy? Do you want to come to the studio?” 

Hyungwon thinks longingly of his bed, but the decision is easy. Still, he makes Jooheon work for it. 

“Act cute and I’ll think about it,” Hyungwon says. 

“Please, Hyungwon-ah,” Jooheon trills in his baby voice, flashing a peace sign next to his eyes. 

“Disgusting,” Hyungwon says, trying not to smile. “I’ll be there soon.” The car hasn’t left yet, so Hyungwon steps back toward it.

“Okay, see you soon,” Jooheon says, still in his aegyo voice, before disconnecting. Hoseok looks between the dorm and Hyungwon already climbing back in the car. 

“I thought you were going to nap?” 

Hyungwon shrugs. “Some things are more important than naps.”

“What?” Hoseok gapes. “What did you just say?”

Hyungwon shakes his head. “Only the same thing I’ve been saying for weeks. See you later, hyung.”

He leaves Hoseok standing on the sidewalk, confusion clear on his face. Maybe Hoseok would’ve actually believed him this time, but he doesn’t have the energy to go through the whole thing right now.

Plus, he misses his boyfriend. He needs some Jooheon cuddles. 

*

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Jooheon bats his eyes and readjusts so he can see Hyungwon more clearly. 

“Like what?” 

“You know,” Hyungwon says. He holds out a hand to block his face from Jooheon’s line of sight, but Jooheon simply sits up straighter and looks over it. Hyungwon glances around the room. Hoseok and Kihyun are discussing something by the mirrors, Hyunwoo is stretching, and Changkyun and Minhyuk are whispering to each other in the corner, which never bodes well. 

Jooheon scoots closer until he’s in Hyungwon’s space. Hyungwon leans away. 

“I’m gross.”

“We’re all gross,” Jooheon replies. “You know. I always want to kiss you when you look like this.”

Hyungwon clears his throat, the honesty in Jooheon’s voice making him feel itchy. 

“Do it,” he says, trying to inject some bravado into his voice. Maybe this is the moment. Telling everyone they’re dating hasn’t worked, but maybe kissing in front of them will. 

Jooheon glances around and grins before leaning in. He presses a sweet kiss to Hyungwon’s lips. Hyungwon can feel his ears burning as Jooheon pulls away, and he readjusts his hat and clears his throat again. 

“Let’s take it from the top,” Hoseok says. Kihyun glances over at the two of them and narrows his eyes. Hyungwon meets his gaze head-on, ready for the moment it clicks and Kihyun starts crowing about how right he was. 

“Yah, stop messing around and get over here,” Kihyun says. 

“We’re not,” Hyungwon says. Kihyun ignores him and Hyungwon exchanges an incredulous look with Jooheon as they get to their feet. 

“I thought that would do it,” Jooheon mutters. 

“This is your fault,” Hyungwon whispers back. “If you didn’t kiss everyone so much…”

“I like it,” Jooheon says with a pout. “What? Jealous?” 

Hyungwon frowns and gets in position. 

“You wish.”

*

Hyunwoo brings up rooming assignments after dinner when they’ve packed into the rental van to head to the hotel.

“I want to room with Jooheon,” Hyungwon announces. 

“Aw,” Minhyuk whines. “I wanted to room with Joohoney.”

“No,” Hyungwon replies. “I’m sharing a room with my boyfriend.”

There are some snorts and some more whining and Hyungwon snaps. 

“Yah!” He yells. Six heads whip around to look at him him. The driver and manager in front don’t even bat an eye, more than used to being around them when they’re like this.

“What do we have to do to make you guys realize it isn’t a joke?” Hyungwon asks loudly. “What do I have to do? Get ‘I’m in love with Lee Jooheon’ tattooed on my chest?” 

“Ha, what do you mean—” Minhyuk’s smile morphs into a look of astonishment. “What are you saying?!”

“He’s only been saying it for weeks,” Kihyun snorts, pretending as if he wasn’t as obtuse as the rest of them. Hyunwoo starts to point that fact out as Hoseok goes, “Oh really? For real?”

“Really?” Jooheon’s voice reaches Hyungwon above all the other noise. “Do you really mean that?”

Hyungwon closes his eyes and thunks his head against the window. He turns in his seat to look at Jooheon, sitting too far away in the back. Jooheon doesn’t even look upset that Hyungwon just said that for the first time in front of a whole bunch of other people. He just looks thrilled.

“I love you too, Hyungwon-ah,” Jooheon says. Next to him, Changkyun’s looking between the two of them with an interesting look on his face, like he’s not sure if he should be thrilled or grossed out by the lovey-dovey tone in Jooheon’s voice. 

“Glad we agree,” Hyungwon replies. He looks at the rest of them. “I’m rooming with Jooheon.”

More chaos descends as they all demand to know the details of when exactly this happened and why didn’t they tell anyone sooner and Hyungwon’s still yelling about how if only they had _listened_ to him when they arrive at the hotel. 

On the sidewalk, Jooheon slings an arm around Hyungwon’s shoulders and drags him in so he can press a smiling kiss to his cheek. Hyungwon cuts himself off abruptly because he’d much rather pay attention to Jooheon than yell at his friends, but he files this away on the never ending list of ‘Reasons to be fed up with Monsta X.’ 

“I love you,” Jooheon coos in his ear. Hyungwon smiles tucks an arm around Jooheon. When he doesn’t respond, Jooheon asks with a pout, “Aren’t you going to say it back?”

“I used it up for the year,” Hyungwon replies. “Check back again next year.”

Jooheon whines and releases Hyungwon, but Hyungwon doesn’t let him get far before catching his hand. 

“I love you,” Hyungwon says, squeezing Jooheon’s hand. Jooheon fake gasps and puts his free hand over his mouth. 

“Oh my gosh. Twice in one year? A miracle. I feel so loved.”

He runs off before Hyungwon can hit him, and Hyungwon is left making a face at his back. He’s not that upset though, because Jooheon is too cute to stay mad at, and he makes Hyungwon’s heart feel like it’s tap dancing. 

He grimaces at the sentimentality and heads after Jooheon.


End file.
